The Luxurious Life of the Rat
by polka-dotted-daisies
Summary: I thought this would be fun to read, as it was fun to write. Sequel to 'Forgotten Goodbyes'HouseCameron.
1. Part One

**The Luxurious Life of the Rat**

_Pairings: House&Cameron, Steve&Minty (you have to read it to understand that one)_

_Disclaimer: I own House, I own House, I own House (do you think if I say it enough, it'll come true?)_

_Authors Note: This is a sort of a sequel to my previous story 'Forgotten Goodbyes'. You don't really need to read it if you don't want to; all you need to know is that House and Cameron are living together and House wants another rat._

* * *

**The Luxurious Life of the Rat- Part One**

"House- we can't get another one!" She wasn't mad at him, but she was somewhat annoyed.

"Hey! I have a girlfriend now, so he needs one. I could probably get another one at Stacy's if you want me to go over there" House had forgotten that Cameron had asked him not to talk about Stacy; the fact that House still might love her hurt Cameron. "I'm sorry Allison. Can Steve please have a girl?"

"Yeah… whatever"

"Allison" he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. "Please"

"I said you could have the damned rat, okay!" she broke out of his grasp and stomped into the bedroom, closing the door behind her. He knew she couldn't hear him, but he told her anyways,

"I meant please don't be mad at me"

----------------------

Steve sat on House's shoulder comfortably as the man talked to him.

"Steve, I know this is hard for you, but you just can't have a girlfriend right now. You saw how Allison reacted. She can't handle another rat. That's the problem with girls, no matter what you do, they won't let your rat have a date. Its okay, she's just worried you'll like the other rat better than her. She thinks you're too young to date. But I, the loving father, know that you are ready for a girlfriend, and as soon as your mother comes to her senses, you can have one"

"I am _not _that thing's mother Greg" House spun his head around and saw Cameron standing in the doorway, watching him.

"Allison! Shhh! He doesn't know he's adopted!"

"He's a rat. I am not his biological or adoptive mother. I don't like rats." -But she turned to Steve anyway and said- "Sorry, Steve, nothing personal. It's a girl thing"

"Some girls like rats"

"This one doesn't. Now put him in his room and let's go to work." House removed the rat from his shoulder and slipped him in his cage.

"Now, you be a good boy, and Daddy will be back with Mommy and a surprise at five"

"Greg!" she had finally gotten used to that name. "I told you! I am not that thing's mom. And I need to work late tonight; I have overdue paperwork I need to finish"

"You, miss perfect, had overdue paperwork?"

"Well it's not my fault! I was a bit distracted"

"With what?" she rolled her eyes. She had been doing that a lot in the past year.

"You are very slow for such a good doctor. I've been distracted with you, Greg" Oh! He understood now.

"I could distract you some more before we go" he offered innocently

"Sorry sweetie. I actually like being on time for work" she gave him a quick peck and rushed out the door.

"Well, Steve. I think you and I should go shopping after work. She doesn't want another rat, but how about we upgrade your living conditions a bit? Make it a bachelor pad?" The rat seemed to nod and House smiled, picked up his bag, and followed his girl to her car.

------------------------------

------------------------------

"Dr. House, you're needed in exam room two!" the nurse shouted as he passed by the clinic.

"Who's in there?"

"Umm… let me check. Dr. Cameron and-"the nurse looked up and House was gone. "Dr. House?"

----------------------

"Hey Allison, what's up?"

"See this little boy here?"

"Nope. Honey, I think you're hallucinating."

"Funny"

"I thought so. What about him?"

"He thinks Steve needs a girlfriend"

"You talked to a patient about our child! Allison I don't think-"

"Greg he isn't a child, he is a rat, and furthermore, he is yours, not mine."

"Who's the kid?"

"Alexander Hamilton" House then addressed the boy

"So, Alex- can I call you Alex?-"the boy nodded- "I see you have met my wife here."

"House? I'm not your wife"

"Oh, that's right. Sorry. This is my girlfriend, Allison Cameron. You can call her Ally. She is not my wife" He said the next bit so quietly that Cameron could have sworn he hadn't said it at all "yet."

"What?"

"Nothing, Allison, nothing. So, Alex, why do you think my son should be dating?" The little boy, probably six years old, piped up excitedly

"Well, in rat years, he's way older then me, and yesterday, I got a girlfriend! We eat lunch together every day! She even kissed my cheek before Miss Fox told us to come back to class.

"Allison, how old is Alex?" Cameron looked at the file

"He's seven"

"You're seven and you're already dating. How old is Steve, in rat years? Older then seven. And certainly more responsible. Allison, I think he's ready to date."

"Greg- you were supposed to convince Alex that rats don't need girlfriends!"

"You actually trusted me to do that?"

"I probably shouldn't have"

"What's wrong with Alex? Besides the fact that he disagrees with you"

"Nothing much; just a bruised wrist from playing basketball. Put some ice on it, dear, and it'll be fine soon"

"Thank you Miss… Uhh… Ally and Mister… err… doctor with the rat" the boy hugged Cameron and offered his good hand to House. Cameron thought this was unbelievably cute, and House just thought it was weird, but he took the hand and shook it anyway. The boy's mother had waited outside for him, and now they both headed out the main doors.

-----------------

"Hello Greg. What brings you here? I thought your new girl was keeping you out of lawsuit land"

"Stacy- I don't want to be here, and she doesn't want me to be here, so let's get this over with okay?"

"She's really gotten to you, huh? Even I could think of some sarcastic joke you could say to my previous statement"

"That has nothing to do with the case. Just advise me of my legal rights and what I did wrong and I'll be out of here. I need to get my kid a new bed"

"You have a kid? I didn't thin you two were together that long"

"Steve McQueen. You remember him. Can we get done with the legal stuff already?"

"Yeah, sure"

---------------

"Greg! I'm home!" Allison called from the door as she entered. "Oh. My. God"

To say Steve's cage had been upgraded would be an understatement. The cage was double its previous size, complete with a mini bean-bag chair and couch. House had put a little portable television in the cage so Steve wouldn't get board, and it was now tuned to General Hospital.

"Hey Ally. Since he can't have a girl, I figured he could have everything else. You like?" She stood there, speechless, as she watched Steve emerge and curl up on his sofa.

"That thing lives better then us"

"Would you stop calling him 'that thing'? It's rather disturbing"

"It's living conditions are rather disturbing. Greg, do we need to keep it?"

"Yes. We do. He was here before you. The rat stays."

"On two conditions: a) you stop calling me his mom, and b) he is entirely yours, so you pay for his stuff, you clean up after him… everything. Okay?"

"Fine" House reluctantly, and grumpily, agreed. "I had to see her today"

"Who?"

"The devil. The one that gave me this rat"

"Oh. Why?"

"Lawsuit"

"What? Greg, you promised you'd be nicer!"

"I know, I know. But this guy was such a jerk! He's suing because I told him his wife was cheating on him. Turns out she wasn't… anymore. But he's still suing."

"Why do you do that? It's really none of your business. Besides, Greg, what I was cheating on you and Cuddy told you. How would you feel?"

"Are you cheating on me?"

"No"

"Then it's not a problem"

"That isn't my point. You can't go around meddling in other peoples affairs. And…" she spoke quietly so he could barely hear "I don't want you around her"

"I work with her- it's a bit hard to stay away. I'll talk to Cuddy, though. I don't love her, Allison, I love you" Cameron smiled weakly and hugged him, burying her face in his shirt.

"Thank you" A squeak from the other side of the room interrupted their sentimental moment.

"Steve! Don't talk about your mother that way!"

"What way?"

"He's just mad because you won't let him date"

"I never said he couldn't date, I just said I didn't want his date living here. Besides, I said you could have your rat"

"But you didn't mean it, and you wouldn't be happy with me if I got one. Plus I want you to pick it out"

"You want _me_ to choose your new rat?"

"I want you to like her"

"How do I know if it's a girl? Wait- I don't like _any_ rats. What makes you think I'll like it if I pick it out?"

"Because then it would be personal, and you could name it too"

"No."

"Why not?" House whined like a five-year old child

"Because rats are… well they're messy, and they carry diseases and they are definitely not cute!"

"Steve is!" she looked at the rat, studying it

"He is not cute. He is… well… creepy."

"Allison! You're calling your own son creepy- _that_ is low"

"We agreed that he is not mine"

"At least you've stopped calling him 'it'"

"Whatever. Just…" she kissed him innocently and he ran his tongue along her lips, begging for entry. She opened her lips just slightly then pulled away, leaving him wanting more, and her well aware of this fact. "Don't spoil the one you've got"

------------------------

"Allison!"

"Greg- I'm a little busy right now" She concentrated on the lumbar puncture she was performing

"Some see me after work"

"Yeah, sure"

……………………………………………………

"What's up?" Cameron stepped into House's office at exactly 5:00. Rather than answering this verbally, he took a black string of fabric and wrapped it around her eyes.

"Greg- what are you doing?" she asked him cautiously

"You'll see" he directed her to the car and helped her in. She didn't complain or ask anymore questions. "You, my dear, are way too trusting"

"And I shouldn't be?"

"Well, you should trust me, but if someone else blindfolds you and stuffs you in a car you'd better start screaming" She laughed at this

"You hardly stuffed me. Who do you suppose would stuff me in a car?"

"Chase"

"Why Chase?"

"Because he's jealous"

"Of _what_, Greg?" she laughed

"He likes you"

"Does not. Can you take this off please; it's itchy"

"Does too, and no. You're going to have to live with it for… fifteen minutes"

The car came to a stop fifteen minutes later, and House escorted Cameron out of the car without removing the blindfold. He led her somewhere; through a door and she heard barking.

"Where are we?" He removed the blindfold and she was faced with three rats

"Eww! Greg!" She examined the rats, and one came and pressed its nose against the glass. "Is that one a girl?"

"All three are. I had the manager put the girl rats together. Do you want that one?"

"No, no, of course not" she lied, rather unconvincingly

"Hey, John! Can you get that one out please?" House called to the man at the counter by his first name, meaning he probably came in here often.

"Yeah Greg, sure. Who's the girl?"

"John, meet my wife Allison" Cameron looked at him curiously "Okay, fine. She isn't my wife, she's my girlfriend. Allison, meet my stepbrother, John" After this quick introduction, John disappeared through a door.

"I thought… But I met your parents, and you told me that you were an only-"

"I'll explain later" Cameron nodded.

"Okay"

The man emerged from the door holding a rat, or more specifically, _the_ rat. Cameron looked awkwardly at it, and House took it and placed it on her shoulder.

"Greg! I don't want it there!"

"So you admit you want it?"

"No"

"Yes you do"

"No, I don't"

"Do so"

"Do not"

"Do so"

"Do not!"

"Do not"

"Do so!" House grinned. Manipulation is almost as sweet as revenge.

"Then it's settled. John, ring up the rat"

"What? No-wait! I didn't say I wanted it!"

"Yes you did. As I recall, it went like this:" he imitated her voice, badly "Greg! I don't want it!" then he spoke in his own voice "You admit you want it then?" – Hers – "No" – his – "Yes you do"

"Okay, okay fine you can have the rat. Just stop mimicking me- you suck at it"

"It isn't my rat, it's yours. Now you have to name her. She can live with Steve if you want" Cameron thought for a moment, and picked the name 'Barbara Minty', because Steve McQueen the actor had been married to her. She figured it was appropriate.

"Just call her Minty, though. Barbara isn't really a rat's name" House just smiled and quickly kissed her, not wanting to attract the attention of John.


	2. Part Two

**The Luxurious Life of the Rat- Part Two**

Steve had taken surprisingly well to Minty, and, come to think of it, so had Cameron. They had had her for almost a month now, and Steve had been exercising more often then normal. House told Cameron that he was showing off to Minty, and that only good could come from her being here. Cameron complained saying she still didn't like rats, but House knew she was lying; he could always tell.

-------------------------

"Greg, could you feed the rats and get in the car. We're already late"

"Fashionably late" He corrected her

"You don't show up 'fashionably late' for work"

"I do"

"Well, I don't. You don't need to play with them every morning. Just put the food in the dishes and get in the car"

"I'm coming; I'm coming" Steve whined a bit as House walked out the door, causing him to say "Steve- daddy will be home soon. You have fun with Minty, and don't worry; your mother is just paranoid about being early for things"

"Greg!"

"What? It's a healthy paranoia"

"Get in the car. Now"

"Don't get your panties in a bundle" she pursed her lips "I've always wanted to say that. Actually, I wouldn't mind if the bundle was on my bedroom floor…"

"Greg!"

"It doesn't have to be the bedroom"

"Shut up and get in the car"

"Fun-killer"

"There's plenty of fun in me. Just not before work"

------------------------------------

House was in a very good mood that afternoon. Wilson had informed him that Julie was having a party, and he wanted House and Cameron to come. House had asked if 'the kids' could come along, and Wilson had humored him

"Sorry, there's going to be alcohol. I know a good babysitter though"

"Nah, I'll just bring them to Chase's. He can handle them for a night, don't you think?"

"Chase with kids? Maybe if he had instructions…"

"Cool. The party's at your place?"

"Yup."

"Can Allison and I borrow your room?"

"Greg, I know you love her and all, but this is a fancy thing. You can't just go around-"

"No, no, no. I need to give her something, and I thought that the party would be a good chance, but if there are lots of people… it'll be uncomfortable."

"Go ahead"

"Thanks"

…………………………………………………………

"Chase!" House called his duckling over from where he was standing

"Yes, Dr. House?"

"Allison and I are going to a party, and I need you to watch the kids." Chase was shocked. _Kids? They've only been together just over a year!_ _How did Cameron hide it? Wait- there are more then one?_ Chase's mind was blurred with questions

"Now," House continued, "you have to give them dinner at six, and they have to be in bed by nine, unless Barbara wants to watch TV. Cameron doesn't think Steve is mature enough to stay up late. In that case, she should be in bed by ten. I'm trusting you with this, Chase, so don't screw it up." Chase nodded nervously. He didn't know how to take care of kids.

…………………………………………………….

Cameron's pager went off while she was in the clinic. It read 'Emergency-Kids in trouble'. She panicked, and then thought, _what kids? _Then she remembered how House was always calling them his kids. She rushed to his office.

"Are they okay?"

"They are now, but they won't be when they go to Chase's"

"What are you talking about?"

"Dinner. Tonight. You, me, Julie, Wilson, and their friends. Dress nice. It's more of a party"

"Greg I can't go. You know I'm having dinner with my parents"

"Cancel"

"I can't cancel! They're my parents! We've been planning this for weeks!"

"Look- make up an excuse or something. You _need_ to be there" he had never used this tone before, and it scared her

"G-Greg… What's wrong?"

"Nothing! There is absolutely nothing wrong as long as you come to Wilson's. Trust me, it'll be worth it…" she nodded and went back to the clinic, still slightly frightened. After she left, he added "I hope."

----------------------------

_Come on, Come on. Hurry up!_ House waited for Cameron to come out of their bedroom, and was getting worried. She always wanted to be on time, and the one time he did too, she was taking forever to get ready.

"Allison!"

"Relax" she said as she emerged from the door. She wore a pretty red dress, similar to the one she wore to the charity poker thing. She was holding a necklace, and she came up to him and held it out. "Could you put it on for me? I can't get the clasp"

"You look beautiful" was all he could say as he lifted her hair to put on the necklace

"Thank you. You look very handsome. Now, do we need to drop them off at Chase's, or is he coming here?"

"We're dropping them off there"

"Okay. Just let me grab my coat" She did so and he grabbed the cage, carrying it to the car.

"Allison, we need to hurry!" He said as he got out of the car outside Chase's apartment building

"Relax, Greg. This is one of those things you can be 'fashionably late' for." She pressed the call button and Chase answered "Chase, it's Cameron. Can I come in?"

The voice on the other end was hesitant "Uh… sure." The buzzer sounded and Cameron opened the door, holding it for House and the cage.

"You don't have to carry that. I'll take it for you; it must be hard with the cane"

"No. I'll be fine. Wouldn't want to got that dress all rat-smelling, now, would we?" she laughed and answered.

"At least we don't have to go up stairs" she knocked on one of the doors, and Chase opened it.

"Hi Cameron… oh, hi House. Where are the children?" House gestured to the cage he was holding

"Greg! You didn't tell him they were rats?"

"No, he didn't." She gently slapped his arm

"I'm sorry Chase. Oh, shoot! We're going to be unfashionably late if we don't get moving. I'm assuming Greg gave you directions, Chase?"

"Err… yes, he did. He mentioned TV- your rats watch television?" House had already started towards the front door, so Cameron had to answer the question

"Yes- Greg put him portable television in there, and Minty like to watch General Hospital re-runs. Steve should just curl up on the bed"

"Minty?"

"Yes. Barbara Minty; don't ask. Look I need to get going. Thank you so much for doing this!" She gave him a friendly peck on the cheek before running after House.

----------------------------------

"Greg!" Julie answered the door and greeted them cheerfully. "Is this Dr. Cameron?"

"Yes, I'm Dr. Allison Cameron. Please, call me Allison" Cameron held out her hand and Julie took it.

"It's very nice to meet you; James was right about you"

"How so?"

"You are very pretty, too pretty for Greg in my opinion"

"Thank you… he said that?"

"Mmm hmm" Julie nodded, so Cameron assumed this meant yes.

About half an hour went by, and they still hadn't eaten. Cameron was quite content sitting and talking to Julie. House, however, did not like this. He needed Cameron alone, and Julie wouldn't let him do that.

"Greg" Wilson said, trying to get House to listen to him. House's head snapped in his direction.

"Yeah?"

"What are you planning on giving her?" House leant over and whispered something in Wilson's ear. Wilson's face was a hilarious sight; he was smiling like he had won a million dollars, and he looked completely shocked and horrified at the same time. "I'll tell Julie. That'll pull her away from Cameron long enough for you to grab her, don't you think"

"Thanks man"

"No problem" Wilson said, and stood up and patted House's back twice.

"… and then he looked over at the bird and-"Julie was cut short by Wilson tapping her shoulder "Just a minute, dear, I'm telling a story"

"I'm sure it can wait just a second. I need to tell you something"

"Fine. Take off that tie, I showed you a nice one this morning."

"You gave this to me"

"No I didn't. It's hideous. Looks like something I'd give my dad" Cameron had learned from the beginning of Julie's story that she didn't like her father very much.

"I'll change it later. I need to talk to you"

"Okay, okay. Allison, dear, I'm sorry. Will you please excuse us?"

"No problem." Cameron was barely done saying this when House came and grabbed her arm. "Greg- what are you doing?" She would have yelled if there weren't so many people present. He dragged her into Wilson's bedroom, and she shock her head "No, Greg! We're at a party! At _Wilson's!_"

"That's not what I want. Well, not at the moment anyway. Sit down on the bed"

"Why?"

"You talk too much. Just listen, and do what I tell you"

"Okay…" she sat and could have sworn he muttered something like 'Steve's gonna kill me'.

"Allison Cameron. Will you marry me?" He pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it. He waited a bit, and when he got no response, he told her "This is the part where you kiss me and say something like" –he pathetically imitated her voice, just like he had in the pet shop- "Yes, Greg. Of course I'll marry you! I love you Greg!"

She smiled a bit, then her smile grew to the size of the Cheshire Cat's smile. "Of course I'll marry you Greg! Nothing could make me happier!" She kissed him passionately before he pushed her away.

"No, no, no! Sit down!" She sat like a well trained dog. "Okay. First off, you can't kiss me until I put the ring on your finger. Second, you have to say 'I love you Greg'. It always goes that way."

"Well, can you put it on then, before I have to break the tradition again?" He gingerly put it on her finger, and it fit her perfectly. "I love you Greg" she whispered, before kissing him again with, if possible, more passion then before.

------------------------------

Steve curled up in the bed at precisely 9:00 that night. Chase looked at the rats curiously. Minty was nudging the portable TV set with her nose. Chase assumed she wanted him to turn it on, so he pulled it out of the cage and did just that. He flipped through the channels until he found a General Hospital re-run. Well, he assumed it was a re-run. He didn't watch it but he didn't think House would miss a new one for some party at Wilson's. The rat sat on her couch and stared at the television.

"That is _so_ weird" Chase said aloud, and the rat looked at him with an insulted expression. "Sorry. I've just never seen a rat watch television before." He couldn't believe he was apologizing to a rat… and of his own free will, too.


	3. Part Three

_A/N: Part three is considerably shorter than the other two, mainly because it didn't seem necessary to make it long. Enjoy!

* * *

_

**The Luxurious Life of the Rat - Part Three**

Over the next few weeks, Julie and Cameron spent almost every waking hour together; looking at dresses, picking dates. Wilson and House had been spending a lot of time together; looking at dresses, picking dates. House was convinced that Steve had proposed to Minty that same night and Cameron refused to take the rat out dress-shopping, so he and Wilson had to find a rat wedding dress.

"Julie- I don't want to buy a new dress" Cameron realized after about ten stores

"You can't get married without a wedding dress, dear"

"I- I have one"

"What?"

"I-I was married before"

"What happened?"

"He, uhh… he died"

"Oh, Allison I'm so sorry. You must have been crushed. Are you sure you want to bring back those memories?"

"Come see the dress. It's beautiful"

……………………………………………………

"John- can you sew?"

"No, but my wife can. Why?" House held the rat in front of the man's face

"She and Steve are getting married. She needs a dress" John laughed and told House he'd see what he could do.

…………………………………………………

They had finally set a date for the wedding, and sent out all the invitations. About a week before the wedding, House's parents came to stay with them. House and Cameron picked them up from the airport.

"Allison, let me talk to them first, okay?"

"Of course"

"Hey mom, dad. How was your flight?"

"It was fine, dear. Now I don't like you marrying someone we haven't even met. Who is this girl?"

"Allison Cameron. You met her before; when you last visited. Dad asked if she was new…" He tried to refresh their memories.

"She the pretty one?" asked his dad.

"Yes- very pretty." He led them towards Cameron, who was standing anxiously. He kissed her gently before introducing her, again, to his parents.

"Why don't we get out of here? You must be tired"

……………………………………………………………

"Greg, I need to talk to you" Cameron stood at the door, and House was seated on the bed.

"What is it?"

"My dad… Err… He isn't going to at the wedding"

"Why not?"

"He's, umm, well he passed away a year ago"

"I'm so sorry, Allison. Why didn't you tell me?"

"My relationship with my mom was never great, so I didn't know… not until now" Her eyes were clouding so he beckoned her to sit beside him. She did, and he wrapped his arms around her as if his was trying to protect her from her pain.

"You're going to be fine. I'm here for you and I always will be. Foreman can give you away" Cameron smiled. Foreman seemed to think of her as his little sister, and protected her in such a way.

"Thanks"

………………………………………………………….

Julie stood behind Cameron the day of the wedding. The two had become inseparable after the announcement of House and Cameron's engagement. Cameron had her wedding dress on, and Julie was smiling like a kid at Christmastime.

"You look wonderful! I'm so happy for you!" Cameron turned around and hugged Julie.

"I think I'm happy enough for the both of us" she laughed.

………………………………………………………

House held Steve on a leash beside him at the alter. Cameron had agreed to have the wedding in a church, even though she didn't believe in a god. The music started and House saw Cameron start up the aisle.

"Do you, Allison Cameron, take Gregory House to be your lawfully wedded husband; in sickness and in heath, through the good and the bad, until death do you part?"

"I do"

"And do you, Gregory House, take Allison Cameron to be your lawfully wedded wife; in sickness and in heath, through the good and the bad, until death do you part?"

"I do" House just about kissed Cameron, but the priest continued.

"And do you, Steve McQueen, take Barbara Minty to be your lawfully wedded wife; in sickness and in heath, through the good and the bad, until death do you part?" The rat seemed to nod, and everyone tried to hold back their laughter, even House.

And do you, Barbara Minty, take Steve McQueen to be your lawfully wedded husband; in sickness and in heath, through the good and the bad, until death do you part?" The other rat nodded its head, which was too much for some of the audience; a few giggles were heard.

"You may kiss the bride" Greg kissed Allison, and Steve moved to Minty, pressing his nose against hers. Everyone laughed, and Greg and Allison broke apart to look down.

"Greg- is someone video taping this?"

"If Chase figured out how to work the camera, then he'd better be"


End file.
